love american style: a love story
by american-style00
Summary: this is just a story bout our favrite svu fallin in love:::hint olivia &elliott:::: r&r please!
1. the begining

Love, American Style: A Love Story 

Disclaimer: this is a story about law and order: special victims unit I do not own it someone else does. NBC does. i am not making money off of this. dont sue me or nything lol

author's note: hi! i really love oliviia and Elliottt and the whole svu cast so I am hopeing you will njoy b/c I luv all of ur stories! u all make me wanna be a batter writer! i luv reviews hinthint and specally the good ones! BIGGERHINT lol j/k

anyway this is a remake of my first story called love american style. im still a little upset. cuz a lot of mean people said some mean things. and i was goin thru a real tuff time w/ my family n everthing. if u r just gonna say I suck or w/e that's not gonna help ok? i remmber people saying i need spaces and stuff. i hadded those. also some people say it was 2 short. so i am gonna make this really longer. also i try to remember 2 use numbers stead of words. n oh yeah i made more capitol sentences. its hard cuz ive never took a type class or w/e at skool n its hard to do the shift thing.

CHAPTER ONE

Olivia lied on her bed resting her head on a pillow covered by a cloud-and-star-print pilowcase. She blinked away a few tears. Elliott had just given her really bad news and she had pretended to be happy for him but it was really hard for her because she really liked him. As more than just friends except that he was married and had kids...and a new baby on the way.

She reached for her diary. sometimes she found like that was only way that she could control her feelings around elliott was to write it down in her diary since she cant tell him and since alex was dead (well, not really but in a way she was since Oliviia could never talk to her again) she had noone to tell her problems except her diary.

dear eliott,

Olivia wrote with a silver gel pen in her spiral bound pale pink notebook that her mom had boughten for her when she was 16 because she was always sorry for being drunk all the time.

I am very happy that kathy is pregnant again.

She sighed an dcrumped up the paper. This wasnt working. She wasn't happy about the new baby and she didnt feel like she should have to pretend. She tried again.

Dear eliott,

I hate your wife. shes a b. please reconsider this new baby idea.

then she remembered that it was too late to reconsider the baby b/c kathy was already pregannt and also they were Cathlic and they thought it was illegal to abortion. she wrote,

or at least consider adoption. Lots people would like a new baby. you've already got like 3 or 4 a/n: I can't remember! lol sorry and besides, kathy isn't very nice to those kids already so how do you think she'll feel about that new one?

Olivia couldn't hold her tears back any longer she started crying so hard that she didn't hear the knock on her bedroom door.

"Olivia, are you ok?."

she jumped up and turned around, wipeing tears from her eyes. It was cragin.

'Yes, I am fine. ok, so you can leave now. bye.' she said, wipeing tears from her eyes.

"'No, I do not think that you are very fine you are crying also, what is this?' he picked up her diary and read it out load, dear eliott, I hate your wife--

"GIVE THAT BACK!" she yelled, trying to take the book from his hands. his hands latched onto it and would not let go. The book tore in half.

'Now look what you did, you big jerk! you brok eit!' she signed and wipeed her face with a handkerchif.

'why are you even here?' she finally said in a quiet voice.

"Elliott gave me your key because he was really worrid about you. did he tell about you kathy?"

"Yeah and I think it is rally great so please leavenow, Cragin"

"No I will not."

"You will 2 leave! You are breakeing and entereing witch is illegal so leave or i'll arrest you"

'you can't arrest me I am your boss!'

'then leave!'

'Fine I will but you gotta know theres more to the story than elliott prolly told you..."

"liek what?"

"Like that he and kathy have not...like, you know...done it in like 4 or 6 years."

She was really dumbfounded at this. 'what...?'

"There's no way its his kid, olivia."

"how could it not be his kid?"

"well if they have not done it it is physicalyl impossible for it to be his. got it?"

Then she made the connection and realized something verty important. "She's cheating on him! that b! How could she?" she yelled as she raced for her front door.

"Olivia!" Cragin raced after her, only not as fast since he is old.

"I'm gonna kill her myeslf!"

Cragin grabbed her arm. "Calm down olivia. elliott is a big boy. He can handle his self".

Yeah, okay. can you leave now I want to be alone"

"Okay I will leave but u have go to promise that you will not do anything stupid like kill kathy or vandalize her property."

C"ragin…….."

"I mean it olivia none of us like kathy but killing her is still illegal and everything and you know that so I will have to arrest you."

"What if I just tag her car with some paint...?" she could picture it in her mind. "U R A B!" spraypainted on cathy's shiny green ford 1995 windstar minivan.

"olivia...come on. You so already know that it's illegal. I do not want to have to arrest you."

"okay."

"I mean it."

"okay...dad."

"olivia. he warned. I don't wanna have to cuff you and take you down to the station for a lineup or anything like that. so watch it."

"OKAY! I GOT IT." she said loud.

Cragin nodded and handed her her key. "bye, okay, so I will see you in the morning okay?" she nodded and he left olivia's house.

She stood on her front porch for a few minutes after cragin had left and then it started to get coldish so then she went back in. oliivia grabbed a margearita and sat down on her couch. 'I hope they DO get divorced,' she thought bitterly. she was very upset about this.

the next day!

Olivia came into the stationhouse. She was a little hung over from last night but she was okay enouhg to go into work. she came into the desk area.The big white rolley board was rolled into the room, but there wasn;t nothing written in on it. Finn and Munhc were standing around being wuiet and she wasn't sure why.  
"Hey guys 'sup? Why are you so quite?" she asked.

"we are just thinking" they said.

"Bout what?"

"elliott is in a bad mood." Finn informted her.

"Ooh no. Is he ok?"

"Yeah I guess I mean um like I dunno."

"Were is he?

"He is talking to doctor wong right now"

Just then, elliott walked out of the caption's office. 'Hey elliott," liv said.

"Oh hey." He looked tired and there were big bags under his eyes and also his eyes were bloodshot but he still gave olivia a small smile.

"not much. can I talk to you?" she glanced at the guys who were watching them anxiously for the latest bit of gossip. "iN PRIVATE."

"Sure". they walked to teh bedroom thingy where everyone took turns napping. "so what's up?"

"you okay?"

"Yeah"

"You know u can like talk to me and stuff whenever you really need to or whatever."

or make out with me!1! she thought. OMFG! where did that come from?

"Earth to olivia! where'd you go there?"

"Huh? oh no where. so are you gonna be ok?"

"yeah I will. I guess. I gotta go. cap'n don gave me the rest of the day of."

"okay. I will see you later. be careful. don't do anything stupid. "

"yeah. I hope so."

LATER THAT EVENING

Olivia sat on her couch, reading her favorite story. It was about some girls who started a club to baby sit kids. In the story, one girl found out that her boyfriend might have been cheating on her. That's how she felt about elliott, but she wasn't sure why. Afterall, he wasn't her boyfriend. She was really stressed out about the case she had had to work w/ munch 'n fun the whole day and they had argued and whined a lot of the time

it was really heard for her to pay attention. a girl had gone home to find out that her pregnent dog had bee kidnapped and for some reason they had been given the case olivia had never found out why they had the case but she thought it had something 2 do with the fact that the girl was the mayor's daughter. It was a difficult case, since when they found the dog in a shed on the beach and it had to have its puppies there and it was veery difficult. it reminded her of that 1 case that elliott had worked on before.

And then eliott was back in her mind. He would never ever get out. she sighed. She couldn't pay attention to her book anymore even tho it was real good book. She sat the book down and poured her self some more magaeuritas.

It was raining outside, really hard, and the lights kept flickering on and off. She had a candle nearby just incase the power went out totally. she heard a knock on the door. "who is it?." she called. There was no answer.

She got up and waked to the door, making sure to 1st grab her gun. Just in case. She was worried it might be a stalker since a she had as a few of those before and none of them were good experience.

She raised her gun as she unlocked and opened the door. She didn't see any1 1st so she used her cop training and peeked around the corners of the door. She looked down both sides of her wrap around golden-yellow-porch, and then saw elliott sitting there on her front porch swing.

Oh, Elliott! It's just you. she sighed in relief and tossed the gun back on the couch. then she noticed how upset he looked.

"Me and kathy are getting a divorce" he said. it was the first time he had told any one that so far today.

"what...? why? oh man! how is this--I eman---what? I mean, she was so having a baby?" olivia decided to play it stupid. just in case he was playing a joke on her or something.

"she is. but but but it's not mine! I mean--we so haven't done it in like 8 years or something it's inpossible. When I asked her bout it she said that she was totally having an affair with the guy next door I hate that guy!"" he wailed as tears began sliding out of his deep blue eyes and ran down the stublle on his 5-o-clock shadow chin beard, nixing with the rain that was already on his face.

His clothes were drenched and he slid down, sitting on olivias porch as he kept crying. she sighed she was really tired and he was so cutting into her alone time. She thought about leaving him on the porch but then decided that it was mean and that also they might be able to be more than just friends and partners now that cathy is gone.

"oh no, eliott! I am so sorry please come in side and we will make everything good". She kneeled down besides him and when he didn't respond. She helpd him stand up and then supported his weight. When he wouldnt' walk and just kept crying, she hefted him over her shoulders and carried him inside the house. It was a lotta work but she finally got him over to the couch.She started to sit him down but then remembered about the gun so then she kicked it off the couch luckily it wasn't loaded so it didn't go off at the impact of hitting the floor.

She sat him down. Her arms hurt now. "man, elliott youre heavier than I thought!" she joked as she gave him a hankerhchif from her pocket.

"Thank" he said as he wiped his face.

She sat beside him and gave him a hug. 'u okay now?"

"Yeah I just needed to talk to you. that is all."

he huged her again and then suddenly he kissed her. She was afraid at first but then totally got into the kiss. He picked her up. "Which way is your bedrom? "

"up stairs"...she said between kisses.

He carried her up then tossed her lovingly on the bed then closed the door.


	2. a new twits

LOVE AMERICAN STYLE: a love story for all ages

discliamier: i do not own these people duh except geofery.

hi i have not writen my storys in long time but i really am bored rite now so i thinks maybe i should lol i hope u like! this is like a month or a something from the last time i wrote in the chapter. so u wont get confuzed.

* * *

"okay how does this werk eliot?" olivia asked as they are ine the bathroom she sits by the toilet but not uses the pot & eliots sits in the bathtub but not naked or any thing. 

"wut why should i now? u are the women" he says as he drinked his martinati w/ an olives and a cookie that loooks like a a little bear with frosting that is very good he thinks as he eats it.

"dont get crumbs in my tub u dooshe & i have always never been preggo remember? u were my first ellie" she said lovingly dovingly.

"i am not a doosh, u are & besides kathy the skank never letted me be when she finds out she got pregnant. i mean the first time iw as at bible camp with my little sister when she calls me & was all like i'm pregnant! and was like cuz u know i was a real good kid, i was like tell the stork to go away! cuz i didn't know you know and she was a whore any ways. but i don't know about all that stick testing. i think that the stick will say YES or NO or something."

"oh" livvie said she has not been listening to him because she does not likes to hear about kathy the whroe so she ignores him.

she watches the stick for a few minutes. "IT IS TIME" she says.

"OH BOY" he says & jumps outta the tub but falls & slips his head agains t the concrete tiled flolrs.

"what does it say?" he asks ignoring his bloody scalp.

she looksed at the tiny computer screen. "it's..."

"Yes"

"it'ss..."

"what?"

she was crying with tears of love & happiness floating deliccately down her creamy milk skin. "ELLIOT WERE GOING TO HJAVE A BABY BOY!"

he was flambergusted & ooliva was getting scared. 'what if he does not want my baby with me?' she thought scared. then she got a nother thought. 'what if he has found my journal? oh my goD!' "eliot please say somethin."

he looked up. "OH BOY! I LOVE U!"

"I LOVE U MORE!" she put a bandaid lovingly dove on his bleeding bloody wound. then they started making out oblivuos to the mysteriously strange stranger standing outside th window with a knife and a big gun and a taste fo murder!

* * *

AN: Okay that is all for now i hope u come back i left a cliff hanigng for you lol okay plz be telling me what u think nicely plz thanks! remember buddah luvs u! 


End file.
